Power Rangers: Super Samurai
Synopsis "Centuries ago in Japan, Nighlok monsters invaded our world, but samurai warriors defeated them with power symbols, passed down from parent to child. Today the evil Nighlok have risen once again and plan to flood the earth. Luckily, a new generation of heroes stand in their way. They are the Power Rangers Samurai." Plot the Rangers continuing to wage their battle against the evil Queen Dayua, who has now joined forces with a new super villain, the malevolent Serrator. The Samurai Rangers learn to harness the power of the legendary Black Box to form all new Megazord combinations and become Super Samurai! Through the power of the Black Box, the Samurai Rangers are able to tap into the power of their ancestors and unlock Shogun Mode to help protect humanity from the Netherworld's vile villains. The Black box also allows the Super Samurai to morph into Super Mega Mode inside the Megazord cockpit, which enhances their powers to aid in the battle against super monsters. In addition, a new super weapon, the Bullzooka, will make its first appearance, harnessing some serious laser power to help in the battle to stop the evil Serrator. Characters Samurai Rangers Past Rangers *Ancient Samurai Rangers *Shogun Rangers *The Grand Shogun *Jayden's father (Red Samurai Ranger) *Unnamed previous Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Rangers. Allies *New RPM Rangers *Mentor Ji - The Rangers' all-knowing mentor. He is portrayed by Rene Naufahu. *Farkas Bulkmeier - One half of the comedy relief duo of this season. Paul Schrier reprises his role from the original series.IGN Article *Spike SkullovitchFelix Ryan's character's name changed from Skinny Mack to Spike - The other half of this season's comic relief. He's the son of Eugene Skullovitch, Bulk's childhood friend. He refers to Bulk as "Uncle Bulk," implying that Skull either married someone in Bulk's family or that he considers Bulk as family because of brotherly bond between Bulk and Skull. He is portrayed by Felix Ryan. *Kevin's Father *Cody *Cody's Father Villains *Queen Dayuna-daughter of Dayu and Deker she started to become good when Kelly save her and was now named Dalia And now living with Kelly. *Decker-father of Dayuna and husband of Dayu, former rival of Jayden. *Moogers-foot soldiers Monsters * Armadevil * Switchbeast * Eyescar * Crustor * Skarf * Duplicator * Grinataur * Epoxar * Maldan * Pestilox * Fiera * Gigertox * Gred * Trickster Arsenal Transformation devices *Samuraizers♦♦♦♦♦ *Gold Samurai Morpher♦ *Black Box (Super Samurai Mode)♦♦♦♦♦ Weapons *Spin Swords Individual Power Weapons *Fire Smasher-Red Ranger's power weapon *Hydro Bow-Blue Ranger's Power Weapon *Forest Spear-Green Ranger's power weapon *Earth Slicer-Yellow Ranger's Power weapon *Sky Fan-Pink Ranger's power weapon Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord *'Battle Wing Megazord' **'Samurai Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ **'Lion Folding Zord'◆ **'Dragon Folding Zord'◆ **'Bear Folding Zord'◆ **'Turtle Folding Zord'◆ **'Ape Folding Zord'◆ Episodes #Super Samurai #Shell Game #Trading Places #Something Fishy #RPM Samurai #The Rescue #The BullZord #He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother #Kevin's Choice #Runaway Spike #The Strange Case of the Munchies #A Sticky Situation #Trust Me #The Master Returns #A Crack in the World #Stroke of Fate #Fight Fire With Fire #The Great Duel #Evil Reborn #The Sealing Symbol #Samurai Forever Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Series